


The Crop Top Chronicles

by Waterfairy115



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex in a crop top, Alex is adorable, Alex is hot, Bi!Reggie, F/F, F/M, Might stay a one-shot though, Tags to be updated if new chapters are added, That's it. That's the fic., These two ideas can and do coexist, crop tops, for now., kiss, pan!Luke, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfairy115/pseuds/Waterfairy115
Summary: An anxious drummer ghost gets a gift from his skater ghost boyfriend. Chaos: begin.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	The Crop Top Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the JatP 18+ discord for making- I mean encouraging me to write this fic.  
> Follow me on tumblr @lyra-pador  
> Thanks! Bye!

It had been _a day_. Julie was at her wit’s end regarding Nick and his newfound attempts at… whatever that was. Flirting? Maybe? It hurt to think about. All she wanted to do was relax with her phantoms, maybe write some new material with Luke, but as soon as she walks in she knows her hopes are dashed. 

“Guys… what’s going on?”

Luke startles, as both he and Reggie were sitting on the couch, slack-jawed. 

“Nothing! Nothingatall. How was your day Julie? You look pretty!”

“So pretty.” 

Julie narrows her eyes at Reggie in confusion. It’s not that she doesn’t think Reggie wouldn’t give her a compliment, but there’s something… then she notices he’s looking at Alex, who is pacing behind the piano. She looks between Alex and Luke, who is pointedly avoiding looking in Alex’s direction now, and walks over to the piano.

“Hey Alex!”

“JULIE!”

Julie did not jump. Maybe a little. But she supposes that’s only fair, considering she probably shaved off a year or two from Alex’s afterlife, herself. Alex gives her a sheepish look and leans on the other side of the piano. 

“Sorry Julie! Just in my head a little. Maybe a lot. Hey what do you do when somebody gives you something and asks you to wear it but they obviously gave you the wrong size?”

“Um… it depends on what it is? And who gave you something to wear?”

“Willie. And um, it’s one of his hoodies.”

Julie’s grin could have rivaled the Cheshire cat’s. “So you’re telling me that your lover-boy gave you his hoodie to wear.”

“Yes. Yes he did. But we’re not focusing on that because it doesn’t fit right.”

“Is it too tight or something?”

Luke coughs behind her, “Or something.”

Julie turns around to quirk an eyebrow at him, and Luke looks her in the eyes almost sheepishly, but after a moment he seems to come to some agreement with himself.

“Alex, do Julie a favor and come out from behind the piano.”

“What? No!”

“Wait is he wearing the hoodie now?”

She doesn’t even wait for a response before she dashes around the piano and… oh. That makes sense.

“Alex. It fits very well. You’re fine. I MEAN you’ll be fine. _Very fine_. Going to stop talking now.”

She walks over and sits between Luke and Reggie on the couch and Alex lets out a breathy half-shriek.

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!”

Julie looks at Luke, who won’t look her in the eyes, then turns to Reggie, who has finally snapped out of it but is redder than a beet, and steels herself.

“Alex. Sweetheart. Honey. Your boyfriend who somehow isn’t your boyfriend yet has given you a crop top hoodie.”

“Crop top hoodie?”

“Yes.”

“You mean its _supposed_ to be this short!? _On purpose_!?”

“Yes.”

“Why would he do that to me!?”

Reggie finally speaks up, “Because Willie is a smart man.”

Alex turns on him, “WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?”

“Alex.”

Alex turns to Julie, red in the face from embarrassment, and is surprised to find her eyes kind and gentle. He can’t get his boys to look at him, but seeing Julie’s expression makes him falter. Julie wouldn’t be looking at him like that if they were teasing him. She stands up and walks over to him, taking his face in her hands.

“Alex. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have to do this since you’ve put your usual hype crew out of commission.”

“What-”

“No sir.” She puts a finger on his lips. “Let me finish.”

He nods.

“You. Are. Hot. And your boyfriend knows it too.”

Alex’s face somehow gets even redder. 

“Julie come on-”

From her vantage point she’s able to grab his chin as she moves to his side. She points his face in the direction of the couch. 

“Look at those two boys. Look at their faces. You’re so pretty they can’t even say anything. And those are your _friends_. Imagine how your boy is going to react.”

“What- he’s not _my_ boy. I don’t- stop laughing!”

Julie’s doing her best to stifle her giggles, but not succeeding.

“Alex I’m not laughing at you, I swear.”

She sweeps him up in a hug, or as much as she can considering their height difference. 

“You look great Alex. Willie is going to swallow his tongue. All I ask is that you refrain from wearing crop tops during gigs, because I don’t think our boys will survive.”

She finally gets a laugh out of him. “Deal.”

Behind them, they hear a clatter, and when they turn around, Alex sees three ghosts. One with a smug smirk, one with an excited puppy-like grin, and the final ghost looking him over like a work of art. Julie sees a skateboard on the ground, which tells her just enough to move out of the hug and back to the couch. She barely makes it before Willie crashes into Alex, pushing him against the piano with a world-shattering kiss. 

Willie backs off, looking at Alex again while he’s still in a daze.

“So, you like the gift hot dog?”

“...which one?”

Willie grins and kisses him again before they both vanish, leaving Reggie, Julie, and Luke alone.

“That was upsetting.”

The boys look at Julie, completely bewildered. “What? Why?”

“I told Alex that Willie would swallow his tongue. I didn’t mean _Alex’s_ tongue.”

Reggie falls off the couch laughing while Luke stares, horrified.

“That’s not even the half of it! I could only see Alex! It looked like he was licking air! I’ll never be able to unsee that!”

Luke finally loses it along with Reggie, and Julie leaves in an exasperated huff, stepping over the both of them on her way out of the studio. 

After they calm down, Reggie and Luke lay on the floor, then Luke lets out a thoughtful noise. 

“What’s up man?”

Luke looks over to Reggie, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Just thinking Reg, maybe I should get a crop top.”

Reggie’s eyes widen like saucers. “Luke NO-”


End file.
